


In the Silence/In the Noise

by foxes_in_henrietta



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Kelbie, M/M, Multi, shoutout to the server, takes place after my first fic, the second Kelbie fic I've made, this is still a new fandom everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/pseuds/foxes_in_henrietta
Summary: Every since the first date Kelly and Robbie had, they can't leave each other's side. This is them discovering and beginning the process of becoming mates.Takes place after the date in Of Books and Grass/Bread and Lavender





	In the Silence/In the Noise

It had been a week since the first date Kelly had ever been on and his cheeks still glowed with the remembered kiss that he and Robbie shared on the cold street. He kept that memory tied up in a box and placed it in his heart so he could think about it often. Things had remained the same after the kiss, the only difference was that Kelly had a boyfriend. The worst part about having a boyfriend was that everyone knew. 

Kelly and Robbie did everything together. They ran together, ate side by side, played video games, watched movies, read books, and slept in the same bed together. Now a days there was no separating the two. And they were blind to how close they were. No one else was though. Kelly caught Carter making little quips to Joe across the table. Or a comment Mark made to Elizabeth about how cute they were together. He didn’t care much. Let Carter screw around, let Joe and Ox be co-Alphas of the pack, Kelly was going to have a normal relationship for once. 

He remembered how he kissed Robbie. He remembered how he told him that he was going to court him and mate him. Was this courting him? Robbie was always at his side and they kissed cheeks and held hands whenever they could, but they didn’t kiss. Robbie brought Kelly snacks all the time and Kelly tried to bring him as many animals as he could find in the forest. Robbie always ate them as a wolf and Kelly watched him with pride. But still there was no kissing. 

The amount of cuddling that happened between Kelly and Robbie was amazing though. Kelly could always count on Robbie to hold him during a thunderstorm, or while he was reading a book. Robbie, like any other wolf, liked to put his face on Kelly all the time. He would rub against him to get his scent on him and Kelly would return the favor. This got flack from Joe because Joe was still iffy about Robbie being in the pack. 

Exactly a week from the first date, Kelly celebrated the anniversary by an all day movie marathon on his laptop. Kelly took over Robbie’s room and made a small nest in his the bed. Robbie crept into the kitchen at five in the morning to grab snacks before anyone else could take them. He brought them back up to the room and placed them in a pile by the bed. They both stripped to their underwear and climbed under the covers. Robbie wrapped his legs around Kelly’s and placed his head on his shoulder. Kelly kissed Robbie’s forehead and turned on Netflix to a new show that they could binge on together. 

They spent the entire day in that same position, barely moving, barely talking. They communicated in soft grunts of laughter or a nuzzle to the shoulder. Kelly would often stroke Robbie’s hair back and make a grumble in the back of his throat as a way of saying, “I love you”. They hadn’t said it yet, but they both felt it. 

Kelly flipped to the next episode and Robbie pushed his head into his chest. “I don’t get these kids with the superpower.” Robbie said, rubbing his cheeks over the fabric of Kelly’s shirt. 

“I don’t get it either but I think it’s only one kid that has powers.” Kelly twirled Robbie’s hair in his fingers and yawned. 

“Do you want to go running tonight?” Robbie asked without looking up at him. 

“Yeah we can do that. I have to get you another deer.” Kelly told him. 

“I prefer the rabbits you bring me.” Robbie rubbed his face against Kelly’s cheek and Kelly kissed his forehead. 

“I like bringing you things.” Kelly rested his head on Robbie’s. 

And that was how that day went. Robbie and Kelly holding each other and lazily talking over the TV show they were supposed to be watching. 

That night when the pack went out, Kelly and Robbie emerged from their room to join them. They walked out, hand in hand and joined the others on the edge of the woods. Joe and Ox stood in front of them. Ox had a smile on his face while Joe had a raised eyebrow at the sight of their hands interlocked. 

“Good to see you two out of your room.” Ox said with a smile. “Carter and Mark already went in to meet Gordo and his boys. Jessie said she wasn’t going to come for a run tonight. She has too many papers to grade.” 

“No one cares about what Jessie has to do.” Joe told Ox. He took his hand, establishing that his mate was better than any mate Kelly could have in the future. 

“Okay. I have to grab ten rabbits tonight for Robbie.” Kelly told his Alphas. 

“I have to grab a deer if I can. We’ve decided that I like the rabbits and he likes the deer.” Robbie looked at Kelly and chuckled at this little joke. 

“You do what you need to do. Just stay in within howling distance.” Joe commanded them. 

Robbie gave a fake salute. “Yes sir, Mr. Alpha.” 

Joe gave a growl but Ox put a hand on his shoulder and that calmed him down right away. They walked away, changing into wolves as they went. Kelly turned to Robbie and smiled before he started taking off his shoes. 

“I wonder how fast we can run as humans. Like a regular race.” Robbie said. He started taking off his shoes and shirt as well. 

Kelly laughed and pulled his shirt off too. Without a countdown they both ran as fast as they could between trees and rocks, laughing and trying to get the best of the other. They both stopped when they ran into Mark and Gordo talking against a tree. Kelly ran headfirst into his uncle and knocked him off his feet. 

Mark laughed and stood up with Kelly’s help. “I’m not young enough to wrestle with you pups.” 

“I’m not a pup, uncle.” Kelly laughed. Robbie laughed too and gripped Kelly’s hand to run off again. They ran into a small clearing and changed into their wolf forms. 

They spent the next few hours running as wolves and getting the exercise they needed. Robbie collected him a small deer and carried it back to the clearing for Kelly to have later. Kelly had already made a pile of rabbits for Robbie. They laid down next to each other and shared their hauls. No one came to disturb them until Elizabeth showed up and laid down in front of them. They stared at each other for a long time before Robbie got up and let her smell him. They nuzzled and that was Elizabeth telling him that he was good enough for her son. Now all he needed was Ox and Joe’s approval. He went back over to lay down next to his mate. 

“Mate mate mate. Mine. Mate. My mate eats my rabbits. I bring them. I bring mate food.” Robbie thought as they rested for a while. “I will mate him. He will be mine. I claimed him and he will give me much happy. My mate. I am pack now. We can be mates.” 

After another hour, Joe came into the clearing with Ox at his side. The large white wolf nuzzled the side of his mother’s face and then walked back and forth in front of his brother and the new wolf. Ox padded over and nuzzled Robbie’s face which got a snarl from Joe. He returned to Joe’s side and they both led the way out of the clearing and to the edge where they all changed back. 

Tanner, Chris, and Rico were there with clothes for the naked wolves. Gordo threw a blanket around Ox’s shoulders while the others handed clothes out. Mark came over as human with Carter who had just changed back. They all looked to Robbie because something in the air changed. Robbie had kissed Kelly in front of everyone. Carter had whooped loudly and everyone cheered. Even Joe didn’t frown at that. It was Robbie’s declaration that he was courting Kelly and that everyone should be aware that they were planning on being mates one day. 

Days that followed were full of nonstop kissing. Robbie took the opportunity to kiss Kelly everywhere. If one walked out of a room, the other would wait until they came back to receive a kiss. They kissed before every meal. When in public it was never more than a peck on the lips that would draw awws from who ever was around them. But in private they tried to be adventurous in their kissing. Unfortunately, werewolves had super hearing and could hear anything that went over more than a kiss. And Kelly wasn’t ready for that anyway. Robbie didn’t think he was anyway. 

A few days after Robbie’s declaration, Kelly had Robbie on his back on their bed. He kissed him as best as he could manage because it was what Robbie deserved. Robbie smelled like lavender and cedar to Kelly and he felt he could drowned in that smell. He loved every inch of Robbie’s body. He loved his mind and how his knowledge when he spoke. Even though they were a quiet pair, they said so much in their touches and kisses. 

Carter opened the door to Robbie and Kelly’s room with a magazine in his hand. “Are you two having sex?” He said in an unnecessary loud voice. Kelly sat up and growled at him. 

“What do you want, Carter?” He said. “I’m just trying to kiss my mate.” 

“Soon to be mate.” Carter corrected. “Your nerd magazine came in.” He threw it to them and Robbie caught it out of the air. Kelly climbed off of him and laid down on the bed so they could read it together. 

“Is this the new addition?” Robbie pointed at the computer on the screen. 

“Nerds.” Carter walked out, shutting the door. 

It wasn’t the last time Carter caught them making out like two teenagers. The next time was out on the porch. Robbie had his hand running up Kelly’s chest as he kissed him with tongue for the first time. Carter walked out and groaned at the sight. 

“Really?” He walked back inside and slammed the door shut. 

Carter found them the next day on Ox’s couch. The two Alphas were out shopping at the grocery store, so the other two love birds took the opportunity to use the place to kiss. Carter walked in because he wanted to talk to Joe about brotherly things. He looked at the two kissing on the couch, Kelly underneath Robbie. 

“Okay. It’s cute but you’re worse than Joe and Ox when they courted.” Carter rolled his eyes. Kelly sat Robbie up and stood up to size up his brother. 

Kelly moved forward and tackled his brother to the ground. Carter laughed out loud and hooked his arms underneath to flip him over. They scrambled on the ground for a while. Robbie watched on as his pack wrestled on the ground. 

“Go Kelly!” He called for his mate. 

Kelly bit Carter’s ear and Carter rolled off of him, letting Kelly win the fight. They both knew that Carter could have easily won, but it was a matter of pride to show your mate you could beat another wolf in a fight if you had to. Kelly climbed back onto the couch and pressed his forehead against Robbie’s. Robbie made a noise in the back of his throat and kissed him gently. 

“Come on, dorks. Mom said she had lunch made and Chris, Rico, and Tanner are coming over.” Carter stood up and dusted himself off. “Plus I’ve got like ten business calls to Japan to make.” 

Kelly looked at Robbie and rolled his eyes. They stood up together and walked out of the house and back over to theirs. 

Kelly spent the next two days looking for houses in the neighborhood that were big enough for just Robbie and himself to live in. He was planning for the future at an alarming rate but Robbie was right on board with him. Elizabeth was the one to keep their heads on their shoulders. She told them not to rush into things, that they were young and had time. 

Kelly kissed Robbie that night and told him of his dreams of having a dozen pups with him one day. Robbie held him close and smiled because he dreamed the same thing the night before. 

The next day, Robbie was reading the magazine on the couch in the living room. Kelly was off shopping with Mark for some bonding time and Robbie was left alone. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and looked over to the lone wolf. Her heart felt a twang of pity because he was away from his mate and she knew how that felt. 

“Robbie, honey. Do you want to help me bake some bread?” Elizabeth said as she pulled out a few bowls. Robbie stood up from his place on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He put his head on her shoulder, getting her scent on him. 

“I’ll give it to Kelly as a gift.” Robbie smiled up at her. They set to work in silence. After a while Robbie thought he could speak to her about things because they were pack. “Why did you name him Kelly.”

“Well I wanted to name him after my mother. I thought he was a girl at first because he smelled like a girl. It was a lovely surprise but we liked the name enough to keep it. Thomas was thrilled.” Elizabeth told him as she threw in the flour. 

Robbie put a flour covered hand to his mouth and laughed. “It’s suits him. I couldn’t think of anything else to call him.” 

Elizabeth threw some flour into Robbie’s hair. Robbie chuckled and started to kneed the dough. 

“I hope you know that Kelly is very much in love with you.” She told him. 

“I’m so in love with him.” Robbie blushed. “I know I’m not the strongest or fastest or best looking wolf here, but I love him.”

“He’s always been the weakest too. But he has a big heart.” Elizabeth said. 

“I know. He gave me a reason to stay here.” Robbie smiled up at her. He was a full grown adult, but she was tall. 

They talked about the past and about how she met Thomas. He asked her advice on how to charm Kelly. They talked for a while and sang to Dinah Shore. He loved this woman with his heart and was proud that she was his future mother in law. She loved this man. She loved him as if he were her own son. 

Kelly came home to the smell of bread and Robbie sticking the hot loaf into his face. Kelly’s heart raced at the thought of his mother and mate spending time together. The wolves all came together to eat dinner without the humans because it wasn’t Sunday. Kelly sat with his hand in Robbie’s hand the entire time. 

The next morning, Ox found them in the hall closet. Carter was trying to seek Kelly out to go out of town with him for the day to get new clothes. Robbie had taken Kelly’s hand and pulled him into a coat closet to keep him out of sight. They ended up staying in their for an hour just kissing and scenting each other. Ox had gone in to get a pair of rain boots for Joe when he found them. They looked at him with a blank expression. Ox had laughed and told them that the best place to kiss was right under the ear. When he left, Robbie tried it out. 

The night after it was Sunday dinner. The men from Gordo’s were over and helping out at the grill. Robbie was on the carpet in the living room as a wolf. They had made a fire in the fireplace and the feel of the heat on his fur made him remember home on the East Coast. Kelly sat next to him, petting his brown shaggy fur. He kissed his forehead and Robbie looked up with his big brown eyes. He licked his hand and put his head in Kelly’s lap. Ox came over with Joe after they set up the table. Joe laid his head down on Robbie’s back and Ox had changed into a wolf to lay down in Joe’s lap. They stayed like that for while until Elizabeth got fed up with them not helping. 

They ate dinner and Kelly chose to cut up all of Robbie’s food for him. Robbie didn’t complain, he just took Kelly’s plate and cut up his food. They ended up feeding each other for a bit before Joe growled. 

They fell asleep back in front of the fire later that night. Robbie and Kelly both in wolf form. They had groomed each other and cuddled all night with brief visits from Carter and Joe who pet them and played with their ears. Elizabeth had stayed with them for a little while longer to read by the fire before she too went to bed. 

They woke up as humans, naked and under a blanket. Kelly rolled over onto his back and woke up. He covered Robbie with the blanket and went upstairs to grab clothes for himself and his mate. 

The entire day they spent on the floor of the living room playing Xbox. Carter came in and played with them after he woke up. Joe came in with Ox so they could teach the poor boy how to play. Robbie curled up in Kelly’s lap and they played together as one. 

Two days later it was the Full Moon. Joe ordered everyone to come out by the time the moon was up. Jessie and the boys met them there with Gordo. They walked as a pack to the clearing and as one they all changed into their wolves. As one they sent up a howl. As one they confirmed in their song that Robbie and Kelly were mates. Robbie extended his neck to Joe who bit down on it gently. Kelly showed his to Ox who nuzzled him gently, bringing the two packs together finally. 

Kelly and Robbie ran off on their own after being accepted. They ran into the dark and stared at each other when they stopped by a tree. 

“Mine.” one thought. 

“Mate.” Thought the other. 

“Love.” 

“Mine.” 

“Mate.” 

“Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kelbie. As the mother of Kelbie I feel like I have a duty to write as much as I can about them. This isn't beta'd because I wanted to get this out there. Please be kind. Shout out to my pack.


End file.
